Rencana?
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Kejutan untuk Aomine. Warning!Kue beracun buatan Satsuki. Lil'bit Sho-ai. Hint!AoKuro. Happy Birthday, Dear Our Black Panther. Mind to Review?


**Warning!**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk Ulang Tahun Aomine Daiki yang jatuh pada tanggal 31 Agustus 2017!**

 **Typo[s], Sho-ai hint! OOC**

 **Pair : lil'bit AoKuro**

 **Rate : T**

 **Kalau nda suka, silahkan klik tombol** _ **close**_ **!**

 **Happy Birthday Daiki!** **Love you, Darling**

 **Setting : Teikō AU**

* * *

 **©Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** _ **sensei**_

 **©Story's mine**

 **Rencana By Shin Aoi**

 **.-.**

 **Itadakimasu! Enjoy!**

* * *

Suara decit bola basket yang bergesekan dengan lantai _gymnasium_ _Teikō Junior High School_ menggema.

Disana terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ tengah mencoba untuk melakukan _formless shoot_ andalan nya.

 **Drank!**

Bola basket sukses masuk kedalam _ring_. Mengambil kembali bola itu, lalu men- _dribble_ nya memutari lapangan.

 _ **Shoot!**_

 _ **Drank!**_

Kali ini ia melakukan _dunk_. Sedikit menggantungkan tubuhnya di _ring_ , lalu melompat.

Menyeka keringatnya yang berjatuhan dari pelipisnya, pria yang memiliki cita-cita menjadi polisi ini merebahkan tubuhnya.

Menikmati sensasi dingin lantai _gymnasium_ yang menyengat di kulit.

 _Sepi sekali._

"Aomine- _kun_."

Telinga nya seolah menegak. Barusan ada yang memanggilnya kan? _Iya ..kan?_

Dengan buru-buru ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersimpuh. Menoleh kesana-kemari mencari suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

 _...hantu? tidak.. tidak mungkin.. aha-ha-ha.._

"Aomine- _kun_?"

"HIYAAAAAAA! AMPUNI AKU! JANGAN MAKAN AKU, KUMOHON! AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA SAJA! TAPI JANGAN MAKAN AKU! AKU BELUM PERNAH MENYENTUH DADA MILIK MAI- _CHAN_! TOLONG AMPUNI AKU! AKU AKAN MELAKU—"

Aomine bersimpuh, menutup telinganya seraya berteriak keras-keras.

"Ini aku, Aomine- _kun_."

"H-HUH?"

Mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat Kuroko Tetsuya yang ikut terduduk didepannya dan membawa sebotol minuman isotonik dan juga handuk kering.

" _Doumo_."

"TE-TETSU?!"

" _Ha'i_?"

Aomine menghela nafasnya keras-keras.

"Kau mengagetkan ku saja, Tetsu." Pundak milik pemuda dim itu melemas. Mengelus pelan dadanya.

" _Sumimasen_."

"Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaanmu yang unik itu, ha-ha." tertawa hambar.

Jika ini berada di dunia komik, mungkin ekspresi Aomine akan nampak _gloomy_ dengan garis-garis ungu melingkupi kepalanya.

" _Ha'i_ , ini."

Kuroko memberikan satu botol minuman dan handuk yang dibawanya.

"Untukku?"

" _Ha'i_."

"Uwo! _Sankyuu na_ , Tetsu."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum tipis.

Aomine menerima pemberian Kuroko dengan senang. Terburu-buru ia menenggak minuman isotonik itu, sehingga—

"..uhuk—uhuk..gah!"

—tersedak.

"A-aomine- _kun_. Minumlah dengan perlahan."

"uhuk—uhuk.." Aomine menepuk-nepuk dadanya kalap. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar.

Sementara Kuroko membantunya menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"...h-ha.. mengerikan. Tenggorokan ku sakit. Ergh—rasanya minuman itu seperti akan mengalir keluar melewati hidungku.. uhuk—"

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi, Aomine- _kun_. Kau ceroboh sekali."

" _Ha'i ha'i~_ " Aomine mengibaskan tangannya.

Netra _dark blue_ nya melirik jam dinding yang menempel permanen di _gym_ _Teikō_.

 **[19.07]**

"Oi, Tetsu. Mau pulang bersama?"

"H-huh? T-tentu."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan mengganti bajuku."

" _Ha'i_."

Tidak sampai 10 menit Aomine telah selesai mengganti bajunya.

"Oi, Tetsu. Ayo pulang."

" _Ha'i_."

Setelah mengunci _gym_ yang barusan dipakai Aomine berlatih dan mengembalikan kuncinya di ruang guru. Mereka pun pulang.

" _Na_ , Tetsu. Dimana yang lain?"

"Um.. maksudmu, Akashi- _kun_ dan yang lain?"

"Ya, siapa lagi?" Aomine terkekeh.

" _Etto_.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Akashi- _kun_ masih ada disekolah bersama dengan Midorima- _kun_ , mereka sibuk dengan tugas OSIS. Kise- _kun_ , izin pulang lebih cepat dan tidak mengikuti latihan karena ada pemotretan—"

"Cih." Aomine mendecih kesal. Hatinya berkata, apa bagusnya si kuning berisik itu hingga ada agensi yang mau menerimanya menjadi model.

"Lalu, Murasakibara- _kun_ dia latihan sebentar setelah itu menghilang. Sepertinya ia pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli camilan?"

"Dasar, titan ungu tukang makan. Memang Akashi tidak menghukumnya?"

"Um. Kurasa tidak, Murasakibara- _kun_ sudah mendapatkan izin Akashi- _kun_."

"Heh, aku tak menyangka. Akashi itu baik juga ternyata."

"Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya, Aomine- _kun_. Akashi- _kun_ memberi kita latihan yang keras juga demi klub basket _Teikō_ 'kan?"

"Yaya.. aku tahu."

Mereka terus mengobrol, membicarakan hal apa saja tentang basket dan tentu saja sedikit tentang majalah kesukaan Aomine.

Mereka berhenti di persimpangan jalan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku lewat sini. _Jaa_ Tetsu, hati-hati."

" _Ha'i_. Aomine- _kun_ juga."

* * *

 **Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Kuroko.**

"Tetsuya? Sudah membawa bekal yang _Kaa-san_ siapkan?"

"Sudah, _Kaa-san_."

Kuroko mengambil sebuah kotak makan yang dibungkus kain berwarna biru muda polos.

Netra sewarna langitnya melirik kearah kalender fokus dengan sebuah tanggal yang telah dilingkari oleh spidol berwarna merah.

 _31 Agustus? Hari ulang tahunnya Aomine-kun.. souka.. hari ini._

Tersenyum kecil, ia pun segera melangkah keluar rumahnya.

" _Kaa-san, Ittekimasu_."

" _Itterashai_ , Tetsuya. Hati-hati _ne_?"

" _Ha'i_."

Masih pagi, sepanjang perjalanan menuju _Teikō_ ia berpikir, hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya untuk Aomine?

* * *

 **Skip time.**

"Semuanya berkumpul! Latihan hari ini selesai. Kalian semua boleh pulang, kecuali .. _first string_. Kalian tetap disini."

"He~ mana boleh begitu, Akashi- _cchi_! Aku capek- _ssu_. Ingin pulang- _ssu_."

"Aku setuju dengan Kise- _chin_ kali ini, Aka- _chin_. Aku ingin membeli _maiubo_ _limited_ _edition_ di _konbini_ dekat stasiun."

"Aku juga setuju dengan Kise _nanodayo_. T-tapi, bukan berarti aku lelah atau semacamnya—aku hanya—"

"Argh! _Urusee na_. Aku mau latihan di _gym_ sebelah. Selama tidak pulang tak apa kan?"

"Tentu saja, Aomine."

"Baiklah. _Jaa_."

" _Sou ya_ , Aomine—kembali kemari pukul 7 mengerti? Kita akan adakan latih tanding."

Kedua alis Aomine bertautan.

 _Latih tanding malam-malam?_

" _Wakatta yo_."

Aomine pun berlari sambil menenteng bola basketnya.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kuroko- _cchi_?"

" _Etto_.. sebelumnya aku berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang setuju dengan acara kejutan untuk ulang tahun Aomine- _kun_."

"Aku hanya mengikuti yang lain. Bukan berarti aku setuju _nanodayo_."

"Tentu saja, Kuroko. Tak masalah."

"Dan juga.. aku tidak menyangka dengan skenario akting seperti itu, Aomine- _cchi_ mau memisahkan diri dari kita?"

"Itu bukan skenario, Kise- _chin_."

"Itu kejadian yang tidak terduga, _nanodayo_."

"Hm. Benar juga." Akashi mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku belum memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Aomine- _kun_ sibuk tanpa mencurigai kita. Namun, sepertinya tidak perlu."

 _Kau belum memikirkannya hah? Kuroko?!_

Keempat pria warna warni disana seketika _sweatdrop_ dengan latar belakang garis-garis ungu, sangsi.

"Um.. kalian sudah menentukan kado yang akan kalian beli?"

"Ah, kalau itu aku sudah- _ssu_ ~ hehe~ aku akan memberikan Aomine- _cchi_ majalah ku yang terbaru- _ssu_! Lengkap dengan tanda tanganku!"

"Aku memberikannya satu kotak _maiubou_ beraneka rasa untuk Mine- _chin_."

"Aku memberikan _lucky item Virgo_ untuk Aomine, _nanodayo_. Karena peruntungan _Virgo_ hari ini tidak begitu bagus. Jadi, aku memberikannya _lucky item_. Tapi, Bukan berarti aku peduli padanya _nodayo_."

"Aku membelikannya figur basket _NBA_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang disukai Aomine. Tapi aku harap ia menyukai hadiah dariku."

 _Sasuga! Akashi-sama! Holang kaya memang beda!_

Ketiga lainnya plus Kuroko Tetsuya langsung bergidik.

"Um, lalu.. Kuroko- _cchi_ memberikan apa?"

" _Etto_.. bukan hadiah yang mahal, tapi aku memberikannya sepasang _wrist band_ untuknya."

Kuroko menunjukkan sepasang _wrist band_ berwarna _navy blue_ dengan corak garis putih ditengahnya.

"Wah~ sungguh hadiah yang simpel- _ssu_!"

Dan ketiga yang lain ikut mengangguk, mengiyakan Kise.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kue ulang tahun nya, _nanodayo_?"

"Ah.. soal itu, aku sudah menyuruh Momoi untuk membuatnya."

"MO-MOMO- _CCHI_?! | SAT- _CHIN_?! | MOMOI- _NANODAYO_?! | Momoi- _san_?"

Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima berteriak bersamaan. Minus Kuroko, ia tetap kalem.

"A-akashi- _cchi_? Kau sudah gila?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya masakan Momo- _cchi_?"

"Mengingatnya saja, membuat perutku terasa sakit—uh." Murasakibara mengelus perutnya.

Midorima mengerenyitkan dahinya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mau mencoba apalagi memakan masakan Momoi.

Tidak setelah saat itu, mengingatnya membuat Midorima mual.

Kuroko tetap memasang ekspresi _default_ nya.

"Ah.. aku tidak memikirkan nya sampai kesana.." Akashi mengerjapkan matanya.

"Akashi- _cchi_.. kenapa- _ssu_!"

"Ah, tapi aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk membuat kue ulang tahun. Aku menyuruhnya memesan di toko kue."

 _Jelas jelas tadi kau bilang, menyuruh Momoi |Momo-cchi | Sat-chin, membuatnya?!_

Ketiga yang lainnya berteriak dalam hati. Tidak dengan Kuroko.

"Benarkah? Aka- _chin_? Kalau begitu, aku jadi ingin mencobanya~"

"Ya."

" _Ha'i_ , baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka mulai mendekorasi sudut _gym_ dengan meja kecil, balon dan juga pernak pernik. Tak lupa menyiapkan beberapa _confetti_ untuk memeriahkannya.

* * *

"Akashi- _kun_? Bagaimana dengan Momoi- _san_?"

"Tadi dia meng- _email_ ku. 5 menit lagi akan sampai."

" _Ha'i_."

* * *

" _Minna_ ~ aku sudah membawa kuenya lho~"

Dengan wajah sumringah dan langkah agak terburu-buru, Momoi melangkah memasuki _gym_.

"Sat- _chin_. Jangan berlari."

"Ehehehe~" Momoi tertawa pelan mendengar Murasakibara mengomentarinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa meletakkan kuenya disini. Momoi- _san_." Kuroko menunjuk meja yang telah didekorasi dan terdapat beberapa kado yang telah dibungkus rapi.

" _Ha'i_ ~ Tetsu- _kun_."

Momoi meletakkan kotak karton berisi kue ulang tahun itu perlahan.

"Baiklah. Kita tinggal menunggu Aomine datang kesini saja. Pukul berapa sekarang, Midorima?"

"06.50 PM, Akashi."

"Baiklah- _ssu_ , masih ada waktu 10 menit."

" _Ne_ ~ apakah lampunya perlu kita matikan?" Murasakibara memegang saklar lampu.

"Uwo! Boleh _Mukkun_ , matikan saja! Pasti terasa lebih menegang—"

Suara Momoi terpotong dengan suara derap langkah yang kian mendekat.

"Oi, ada yang datang! Murasakibara! Matikan lampunya _nanodayo_ , itu pasti Aomine."

" _Ha'i_ ~"

 _ **Tep!**_

Lampu dimatikan, keadaan _gymnasium_ itu menjadi gelap gulita. Murasakibara segera berjalan menuju kearah yang lainnya.

 _Greek!_

" _Are_? _Gelap sekali_? Bukankah tadi Akashi menyuruhku kembali kesini? Ah, apakah aku pulang saja?"

Aomine menguap, iris _dark blue_ nya menangkap sesuatu.

 _Majalah?_ Ia dapat melihat benda itu karena ada cahaya samar dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Majalah.. bergambar.. wanita? _MAI-CHAN?!_

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Aomine mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya.

 _ **Tep!**_

"MAI- _CHA_ —"

"Aomine- _kun_ | Aomine- _cchi_ | Mine- _chin_ | Aomine | Dai- _chan_ | Aomine, _Tanjoubi_ _Omedetou_!"

Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, Momoi, dan Akashi berteriak pelan bersamaan dengan letupan _confetti_ di udara.

"Ka-kalian.. memangnya hari ini aku ulang tahun?"

"HAH? KAU SENDIRI YANG ULANG TAHUN KENAPA TIDAK INGAT- _SSU_?!"

"Lihat tanggal di ponselmu, Aomine- _kun_."

Setelah Kuroko mengusulkan hal itu, Aomine dengan cepat melihat kalender di ponselnya.

31 Agustus. Benar, hari kelahirannya.

"Ahaha.. ternyata benar.."

" _MOU_! DAI- _CHAN_ , BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELUPAKAN HARI KELAHIRAN MU SENDIRI?"

" _Warui.. warui.._ tapi.. ini kejutan yang indah sekali.. aku senang. Terima kasih, kalian semua."

Aomine menampilkan cengiran andalannya. Berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka. Tak lupa mengambil majalah—ehem—yang tergolek di lantai _gym_ tadi.

"Ini, idenya Kuroko- _cchi_ lho~ Aomine- _cchi_?"

" _Maji ka_?"

" _Ha'i_ , Aomine- _kun_."

"Aku tak menyangka. _Arigatō, Tetsu_." Aomine menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko.

" _Ha'i, Dōitashimashite_." Kuroko tersenyum manis.

 _ **Deg!**_

Jantung Aomine mendadak berdebar.

"Dai- _chan_ ~ ayo tiup lilinnya!"

Momoi sudah menyalakan lilin yang ada diatas kue itu.

"Jangan lupa, buat permintaan mu dulu, Aomine." Akashi menambahkan.

Aomine menurut. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa didalam hatinya.

 _Kami-sama.. aku mencintai basket lebih dari apapun.. berikan lah aku lawan yang kuat. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengalahkannya._

 _dan juga.. aku ingin tahu apa artinya perasaan yang kurasakan tadi saat melihat senyum Tetsu._

 _ **Fuh!**_

Lilin pun mati.

Aomine tertawa.

" _Arigatō na, Minna_! Ini ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kualami!"

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 _ **Ao-chan persembahkan cerita ini khusus untuk Aomine. Love you, darling**_

 _ **Hell yeah. Ao-chan baru bikin ini cerita tadi jam setengah 9 malam.**_

 _ **Yeah! Mumpung belom lewat tengah malam, Ao-chan bakal post ini fic.**_

 _ **Setidaknya masih ada beberapa menit sebelum tengah malam.**_

 _ **One more : HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAIKI.**_ _ **OUR BLACK PANTHER**_

 _ **Last. Mind to review?**_

💙 _ **Shin Aoi**_

* * *

 _ **Omake.**_

* * *

"Lihat apa yang kuhadiahkan padamu, Aomine- _cchi_! Kau pasti akan sangat berterima kasih padaku!"

Aomine hanya mendelik.

"Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau tidak memberiku apapun, Kise."

"Aomine- _cchi, HIDOI-SSU_!"

"Ini _lucky item_ untuk zodiak mu, Aomine." Midorima menyodorkan _lucky item_ itu.

"Ah.. um, terima kasih.. Midorima. Tapi.. KENAPA HARUS RAKET NYAMUK?! ADA ADA APA DENGAN _AHO-ASA_ ITU."

" _OHA-ASA NODAYO_. BUKAN _AHO-ASA_." Midorima murka.

"Mine- _chin_ ~ ini untuk mu~" Murasakibara menyodorkan sekotak _Maiubou_ aneka rasa.

"Ah—aku bersyukur, kau memberiku hadiah yang normal. Murasakibara."

"Aomine, ini hadiah dari ku." Akashi menyodorkan figur _NBA_ dari _James LeBron_ pemain dari tim _Cleveland Cavaliers_.

"A-akashi?! I-ini.. bukankah ini terlalu mahal?!"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." Balas Akashi.

 _Ho-holang kaya!_ Aomine membatin, _facepalm_.

"A-Aomine- _kun_.. ini hadiah dari ku untukmu."

"Wah! _Wrist band_! Ini keren Tetsu! _Arigatō na_! Aku pasti akan selalu memakainya disetiap pertandingan basket ku!"

Aomine mengacak surai biru muda Kuroko gemas.

 _ **Pssh!**_

Yang dilakukan Aomine membuat Kuroko merasa senang bukan main. Seperti ada berjutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perut nya.

Ia merona.

Aomine melihat respon dari Kuroko seketika berteriak didalam hatinya.

 _MANIS SEKALI!_

"Sama-sama Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko tersenyum.

"Dai- _chan_! Ayo makan kue yang telah ku bu—maksudku ku pesan!"

"Ho.. terlihat enak. Kau memesannya dimana, Satsuki?"

" _Etto_.. ehehe.. di _cafe_ _Hoshizora_ dekat stasiun."

"Aku ingin mencoba nya Sat- _chin_ ~"

Tangan Murasakibara terulur untuk mengambil satu potong kue itu.

"Silakan, _Mukkun_ ~"

"Oi! Yang ulang tahun kan aku! Kenapa kau yang memakannya?!"

Memilih mengabaikan protesan Aomine, Murasakibara memilih untuk memasukkan potongan kue itu kedalam mulutnya.

 _ **Nyam!**_

"?!"

 _ **Bruk!**_

Seketika Murasakibara tumbang.

"APA YANG KAU MASUKKAN DALAM KUE INI SATSUKI!?" Aomine meraung.

"Ehehe.. aku sedikit mencampurnya dengan resep rahasiaku~ tehe."

" _Tehe janee yo! Baka!_ Kau mau membunuhku?!"

" _Gomen -tteba! Mou!_ " Momoi mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"...ra-sanya.. menge-rikan."

Murasakibara pun kehilangan kesadaran.

"MURASAKI- _CCHI_?! JANGAN PINGSAN- _SSU_ " Kise berteriak.

* * *

" _Sou ya_.. bukankah tadi tidak ada yang membeli majalah Mai- _chan_ kesukaan Aomine, nanodayo?"

"Kuroko- _cchi_? Kau yang membeli majalah itu?"

"Tentu tidak, Kise- _kun_ aku belum cukup umur. Lagi pula aku tidak akan pernah memebelinya sampai kapanpun."

"Siapapun itu, aku sangat berterima kasih sekali! Majalah ini berisi kompilasi foto foto _limited_ Mai- _chan_! Sangat menakjubkan!"

Aomine memeluk majalah itu dengan erat.

"Oh, majalah itu. Aku yang membelinya." Akashi mengedip polos.

"JADI KAU YANG MEMBELINYA? AKASHI- _CCHI_ | AKASHI | AKA- _CHIN_ | AKASHI | AKASHI- _KUN_?!"

Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Momoi refleks berteriak. Background petir yang menyambar-nyambar terlihat dibelakang mereka.

"Akashi-kun.. aku tidak menyangka..ternyata kau—"

Kuroko _facepalm_.

* * *

 **End of Omake**


End file.
